1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gravity propelled ski vehicles.
2. The Relevant Technology
Skibobs, as they are typically known in Europe, have fixed frames with a seat and forward steering column with handlebars. Instead of wheels, however, the skibob slides on short skis with the rear ski being fixed and the front ski being steerable. In addition, they require the rider to wear small auxiliary skis on the feet because the skis fixed to the skibob are relatively narrow.
Prior art skibobs are rather bulky making them difficult to transport and even more difficult to get to the top of the ski mountain. They do not fit well into automobiles and most ski resort chair lifts and trams are not equipped to handle skibob transportation in their present form. Also, because the skis on traditional skibobs are narrow, the rider is required to wear small auxiliary skis on the feet for stability purposes. This can make for painful situations when the skibob goes off a large jump, as the rider has to absorb the impact of landing through the seat and posterior. Prior art skibobs and ski-equipped devices in general have been somewhat difficult to maneuver.
The present invention includes various embodiments of ski vehicles. In one embodiment, the ski vehicle includes a frame having a forward end and an opposing rear end. The frame includes a steering column bearing at the forward end, and a steering stem journalled in the steering column bearing which provides for the mounting of the steering column on top, the steering column using the attachment point as a pivot point. The steering column also provides the attachment point for a front ski. A rear ski is mounted on the rear end of the frame.
A seat assembly includes a seat post supporting a seat. The seat assembly is pivotally connected at a single point near the steering column so as to selectively move between a raised and lower position. The assembly has positive stops in both the raised and lowered positions.
Other features that can be formed on the ski vehicle include a foot peg projecting from each side of the frame. Wings can be attached to the front and rear skis on both sides near the ends of the skis. A speed reducing mechanism can also be provided.
As mentioned above, a major disadvantage to the traditional skibob is that it""s bulkiness does not lend it to transport on a standard ski lift. Select embodiments of the present invention overcome this disadvantage by having the seat post collapsible such that the ski vehicle frame and seat fit underneath the seat of a ski lift. The rider is able to sit down on the ski lift as a normal skier would with the snow bike handlebars resting on the user""s lap. When exiting the ski lift the user places one foot underneath one of the foot pegs to support the snow bike until it contacts the snow. The user can then exit the ski lift as a normal skier would, return the seat post to its upright position and begin skiing. In other embodiments, a bracket can be mounted on the frame so as to project therefrom. The bracket is configured to support the frame on a seat of a ski chairlift when the seat of the ski vehicle is in the lowered position.
When transporting the ski vehicle to and from the ski resort, the seat post again is lowered. In one embodiment, the steering assembly can also be folded down and the handlebars can be folded in to provide a compact, easily transported package that can be attached to a ski rack or placed inside a skibag for airline travel.
The use of foot pegs to support the feet, versus the skibob tradition use of small auxiliary skis on the feet of the rider, enables the ski vehicle to create an experience similar to Motocross or BMX. The use of wider skis provides increased stability making it possible to eliminate the auxiliary skis. The foot pegs also allow the rider to use the legs to absorb the impact of bumps and jumps just as Motocross and BMX riders do.
In one embodiment, by adding wings at the ends of the skis, the user is able to have better feel of the snow and terrain. The wings are designed in such a way as to help eliminate sideslip (as when traversing a slope) when gliding in a straight line. When the steering column is turned the front ski is edged up and exposes another surface of the wing to the snow. This surface is designed such that in addition to digging into the snow, it effectively reduces the sidecut radius of the ski and makes turning more predictable and accurate.
Finally, in order to provide the novice rider with a way to regulate their downhill speed as they learn to ride, a speed reduction mechanism can be provided. By pressing a foot pedal a plate is pivoted down into the snow through a hole in the ski. The farther the foot pedal is pushed, the further the plate rotates into the snow thus providing a method to control the speed of the snow vehicle.